


Be a Good Girl

by e_Lish



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Lesbian Sex, POV Lesbian Character, Roleplay, Smut, carol in control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_Lish/pseuds/e_Lish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Therese wants to play but Carol is working</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well as a long time reader I've finally decided to get my feet wet and write my first fic! I hope you all like it... 
> 
> It may just be a one off or I could continue not quite sure yet. Let me know what you guys think.
> 
> Thank nagev for reading it and encouraging me to post!
> 
> Happy reading!

I knock softly on the door of her office the anticipation almost unbearable. I turn the knob, slowly open the door, and slide into the room; she is sitting at her desk working.

"Hi." I say stalking towards her. She looks up and smirks at me. I know she hates to be interrupted while she works, I know I'll have to pay for that mistake.

I sit on the corner edge of her desk my pencil skirt constricting the movement of my thighs. I am only able to cross my legs at my ankles. My cream colored blouse buttoned to the base of my neck suddenly feels more constricting as well. She continues to type and now that she's in front of me I've forgotten my plan.

"Carol..." I whisper softer than I intend. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to..." Hesitating for a moment as one of her hands grabs one of my calves.

"Cat got your tongue, Darling?" Her voice fills the space between us as a breath catches in my throat. Carols grip on my leg tightens just a bit as she uncrosses them. My mouth forms a little "o", I can feel a rush of warmth filling my body. " I asked you a question.” She says with a smile.

"I came to see if you'd like to have lunch?" I smile with all the innocence I can muster.

"Lunch?" I can see the mischief playing in her eyes as her hand travels the length of my leg slipping past the hem of my skirt finding its way to the middle of my inner thigh, she strokes the skin softly.

"Yes, lunch. You've been working so hard all morning. I thought perhaps you'd like to have lunch," I squeeze my thighs together for just a moment stilling her fingers. I relax and scoot off the desk bending at the waist grazing her ear softly with my lips before breathing out, "well?" I lick the outline of her ear slowly before standing. She turns her chair slightly and pats her lap. I sit pressing my back against her chest.

"Now you know you aren't supposed to interrupt me while I work Therese." One of her arms wraps around my waist pulling me closer. I remain silent enjoying the feel of her breath on my neck. "There will be consequences." Carols voice drops an octave. Her other hand begins to unbutton my shirt, one, then two, then three buttons, her hand finding its way into my bra fingers pinching my already taut nipple. I groan.

"Stand up." She commands. We're both standing now, she pushes me forward slightly the front of my legs press against the desk. I can feel her steel blue eyes surveying my body before I feel her fingers tugging at the zipper of my skirt; the sound making the hairs on my arms stand. I turn my head to see what she is about to do, another mistake. Her fingers tangle in my hair tugging so my eyes must look up.

"Now, Sweetheart, be a good girl," Her grip in my hair tightens "keep your eyes forward and place your hands on the desk." I place my hands on the desk feeling her thighs press against mine.She tugs at my skirt and I can feel it slide down my legs, the material pooling at my feet. I can feel my own wetness dripping down my thighs.

"Therese..." She whispers. "Oh... My darling. You are a naughty girl, aren't you?" She slides her hand on my bare ass. I cannot see her face but can feel the small smile.

**_*smack*_ **

I wince at the sensation and feel my arousal grow. I try to remain motionless.

"Carol..." 

The room is humming with anticipation. The beat of my heart steadily drumming against her oak desk. She says nothing. I close my eyes, trying to steady my breath, learning to be patient. Wanting to feel her hand on my skin again, the sweet sting... Before I can finish the thought her hand comes down on me once more. 

"You are such a good girl Therese." Her voice husky with lust."Stand and face me. Lean against the desk and spread your legs slightly. " 

I find Carol sitting in her desk chair in only her panties. 

"Remove your blouse slowly," she says her voice showing no signs of the agitated arousal I feel bubbling inside of me. I unbutton the remaining buttons of my blouse then begin to shrug one sleeve then the next, holding the blouse at my elbows like a shawl. I meet Carol's gaze and smile before letting the blouse fall to the floor. She is pleased. She scoots forward in her seat. "Come here." She says softly. I move towards her then straddle her. She reaches around to unhook my bra, sliding it down gently. Her breasts grazing my skin. 

"My beautiful Therese." 

Her mouth moves against my breast. She toys with the nipple biting and licking while her hands roam my back. I begin to slowly rock against her my wetness coating her soft thighs. Her hands now on my thighs guiding their rhythm.

"Carol..." Her name a moan and sigh escaping my lips. "Please touch me," my request desperate with the need to feel more of her. I have abandoned our role play, our little game cannot exist when we are this close. I wrap my arms around her neck and raise myself slightly inviting her hands to the place only she belongs. She wastes no time entering me swiftly her fingers firm and delicate. I am nearly over the edge and she's only begun. As if reading my mind she slows her fingers opting for slow deep thrusts. I grind into her harder. 

"Sweetheart..." She breathes out against my chest. She pulls her fingers out and the emptiness is more than I can bear. Before I can utter a word I feel her start to stand. 

"Hang on." She says wrapping her arms around my waist and lifting me up before laying me gently atop her desk. She stands before me and pushes my legs apart. I am spread open for her. I cannot take my eyes off her; the way she licks her lips before bending to have a taste. She sits back down on her seat pulling herself towards me. Her tongue making contact with my wetness. I am throbbing and she is relentless in her pursuit. She enters me once more with two fingers merciless. My moans becomes screams. 

"Carol... Carol.... Carol..." 

Her name a song, a prayer, the sweetest meditation. I don't quite know when she climbed on top of me, my orgasm briefly flinging me out of space. 

"My angel." She breathes. 


	2. Happy Holidays!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday Party fun and games....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter... This is a gift for a special friend but I do hope you like it as well!
> 
> If you have any story prompts you'd like to send me find me on tumblr 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/myheartisagoodheart
> 
> and send them on over I'll write you a story

I watch her as she meticulously applies her make up.

"Sweetheart," her voice dripping with desire as she turns her head to face me.

"Yes?"

"Perhaps you should finish getting ready instead of watching me so intently."

"I'm finished."

"Oh you are? Come here." The tone of her voice makes my body vibrate with anticipation. I make my way towards her. I stop, standing just before her. I can feel her hand go from my calf to thighs to crotch. Her fingers are met with skin. "So you are." She murmurs as she runs two fingers up the length of my cunt. I shudder at the touch. She takes her hand away and softly smacks my behind. "But I am not. So be a good girl and let me finish."

I enter the kitchen and pour myself a glass of champagne waiting patiently for Carol as she finishes getting ready. We are going to the Times holiday party. It is the one party of the year Carol joins me for. After a few long moments and a glass of champagne later she emerges from our bedroom. She looks spectacular in a white body hugging dress that stops just at her knees. Her lips painted vibrant red and her hair perfectly coifed in soft curls.

"Carol, you look ravishing." She saunters towards me.

"I see you've started without me." She says grabbing the champagne flute from my hand, taking a sip. The way her lips press against the glass makes me wet. I wrap an arm around her waist pulling her towards me as I take the glass back and set it on the table.

"You can punish me for starting without you later." I say before pressing my lips against her. We kiss languidly. I take my time my tongue stroking hers softly. She bites my bottom lip before pulling away.

"We'll be late if we continue." Carol pulls away and surveys me; her eyes moving from my face and down the length of my body. Our outfits are perfect contrasts of each other, her in white and me in a black a line dress with plunging neckline. My hair pulled back in a tight bun.

We exit the car and she slips my hand in hers. We enter the large ballroom decorated in soft twinkling lights, round tables dressed in white table cloths.

"Therese, Carol. You both look lovely. So glad you could make it Carol." Mrs. Robichek's voice rings sweetly past the holiday music playing. I look to her and smile before pressing a kiss against her cheek. She is my managing editors wife. A kind woman who sees me much like a daughter.

"You look wonderful as well Mrs. Robichek." Carol's compliment makes a blush creep upon the unsuspecting older woman's face. I understand the flush well.

"Oh please Carol call me Ruby. There's no need to be so formal." She responds coyly. Carol nods and gives me a wink and a sly smile as we continue chatting with Ruby.

We soon make our way around the large room stopping every so often to chat with colleagues and acquaintances.

"Sweetheart may I get you a drink?" I whisper in Carol ear as she answers question after question from adoring admirers. These parties bore me. She turns to face me.

"I'll join you darling. Excuse me gentlemen."

We make our way towards the bar Carols hand on the small of my back leading me through the crowd soft yet firm.

"Two dirty martinis." She says before the bartender can even utter hello. He begins to make the drinks.

"Therese. " my name spills from her mouth like honey. I feel myself get wet.

"Yes?"

"I haven't told you this evening how beautiful you look." I feel a blush dance upon my cheeks. I smile shyly at the compliment. I feel her hand trace its way from my neck down my back. It stops just at my butt which she gives a small squeeze. "Good enough to eat really." She finishes her sentence and punctuates it with a kiss on my neck and a soft bite.

"Two dirty martinis." The bartenders voice interrupts our moment. She hands me my drink.  
"Sweetheart shall we play a little game?"

"What kind of game my love?" I take a sip of the stiff drink. The alcohol washes over my body as Carol presses herself against me.

"You know..." She growls in my ear. "Follow me." She finishes up her martini and begins to walk away. I gulp down the rest of my drink and hurry to catch up. I watch her gliding through the room in front of me and struggle to keep up as the sway of her hips hypnotizes me. I am now just a step or two behind her. She turns to me, a wicked smile on her face. She walks towards me closing the space between us before pushing me into a dimly lit doorway. She has turned me so that my breasts are pressed against the cool wall. I feel my nipples erect against the hard surface as her body presses against mine and her breath snakes into my ear. She knows just how to unravel me.

"Carol..." I whisper into the ether. She says nothing. I feel one of her hands go to my neck pressing my face into the wall, soft yet firm. I feel her other hand go up my dress.

”Remember, darling, you are my toy." The words ring in my ear and before I can react she has entered me, two fingers swift and determined. I bite a moan back as she continues to fuck me mercilessly in this dark corner. I push back against her fingers seeking release.

I am so close...

Her other hand now inside my dress grabbing my breast roughly. Her lips on my neck.

I can feel my orgasm building and building....

Til I realize she has stopped moving. The feeling of her fingers leaving me is more than I can bear, literally weak in the knees. I push myself up and away from the wall. She is already sauntering down the hallway. She pauses half way, turns and places her fingers in her mouth obscenely licking and sucking them as she walks backwards toward the ballroom. I pause for a moment barely able to compose myself, my wetness dripping down my thighs as I begin to walk back to the party.

And so it begins....

I make my way back into the ballroom and spy Carol speaking to Dannie, even he is enchanted by her grace. I take in the scene for a moment so proud that she has chosen me to be her partner.  
"Belivet there you are." Dannie says as I approach.

"Hi Dannie," I give him a quick hug, "how are you?"

"Just great. Carol was just telling me a story about some recent clients. Your lady is a hoot."

"She is something else isn't she?" I say giving Carol an innocent smile.

"Shall we find our seats?" I ask nodding towards the dining area. They both nod in agreement. We survey several tables before finding our name cards. Carol pulls out my seat.

"Sweetheart," her voice the very sound of innocence. I smile as I take my seat and she takes hers beside me.

"That wasn't very nice earlier," I lean over and whisper in Carols ear. My hand is on one of her thighs gliding up swiftly slipping past her dress and making contact with her thong wet from our previous dalliance. I start to rub against her slowly as I greet everyone around the table. My fingers continue their ministrations until I feel her hand grab my wrist.

"Be careful darling." She huffs out. I move my hand from underneath the table and touch them to my lips while nodding at Carol. " You are a naughty one aren't you?" She says smiling at me wickedly. I'm in for it.

The night progresses rather dully from how it began. After a few hours of dancing and drinking we decide to leave the party. I am convinced the game is over. Our ride home is spent in comfortable silence.

Carol opens the door and ushers me in she follows suit and locks the door behind her but before I can get further than the entrance I feel a tug on my wrist she pulls me towards her.

"You didn't think I'd let you get away that easily did you darling?" Her strength is undeniable as she pins me to the door my arms above my head. I can feel her breath on my skin, it sends a shiver down my spine. Her lips are centimeters from mine.

"You were very naughty this evening. Do you know what happens to naughty girls?" I look into her steely blue eyes, smile my most sweet innocent smile and shake my head no.  
"You don't?" She is shocked by my response. She loosens her grip on my arms. "Get on your knees." She demands. "I'll remind you."

I'm kneeling before her looking down at the floor. She takes me by my hair and raises my head to meet her gaze.

"You are such a beautiful toy." She leans down and presses a kiss to my lips. Before letting my head go and walking towards the dining room. I don't move, I'm barely breathing because of the anticipation building. My eyes remain to the floor so I can only hear Carol as she drags what I assume is a chair from the dining room to the foyer. I can hear the click of heels as she comes towards me. They come into view and i can feel her unzip my dress. She moves the shoulder straps down and the dress falls to my waist. She comes around the front. I look up momentarily through hooded eyes. My gaze meets hers. A smirk forms upon her red stained lips as her hand slips to my right breast and she tweaks my nipple hard enough to elicit a slight yelp from my lips. My eyes immediately look to the floor. Her hand moves to the left and mirrors the movement, this time I don't make a sound. She walks away from me her heels hitting the floor with determination. Then silence.

"Come here Therese." I look up at her, the vision before me knocks the air from my chest. Carol stark naked sitting on a chair her arm held out and her polished pointer finger curling, beckoning me to come closer. Her eyes lock with my own. I know what she wants. I shimmy out of my dress place my hands on the floor and crawl towards her, slowly. I never lose eye contact as I approach her. She is playful opening and closing her legs. I can see her cunt glistening and it takes a lot of control to not go to her at lightning speed. I'm finally in front of her I stop as I feel her hand pet the top of my head.

"Good girl." She purrs. "But not good enough." Her voice is stern and instantly makes me more wet. "You left me wanting so much more at dinner my dear." She spreads her legs and now I am eye level with her beautiful cunt. I lick my lips and look up at her.

"May I ma'am?" I ask sweetly smiling as I await her reply. She scoots forward to the edge of her seat until I am a breath away from my desired goal.

"Yes you may." My tongue darts quickly out of my mouth making contact with her wet slit. I feel my pussy throb as I continue to lick her sweet, hot cunt. I am close to cumming just from the taste of her.

"That's it my love. Fuck." She whispers pulling my face into her as far as it will go. I can barely breathe but I only want one thing, her sweet nectar. I lick and lap and lick and lap til Carols moans emanate from the pit of her belly. I look up to see her head thrown back in ecstasy. It takes her a moment to recover. I lay my head in her lap and she strokes my hair.

"Mmmm... My baby." She sighs. I kiss her thighs. "You are so very good at that my eager obedient girl. But I'm not quite sure you've learned your lesson."

"I was terrible naughty wasn't I? Teasing you like that at dinner." I smirk. I don't mean to but maybe I do. She pulls me up by the elbows and lays me over her lap the sweet sting of her hand flushes the skin on my behind and another and another and another. With every spank my wetness grows, dripping down my thighs, there is no doubt Carol can feel it on her own thighs.

"My baby you are so beautiful." She says after the final smack. She rubs the inflamed skin gently. "Stand up” I stand slowly dizzy with pleasure. "Straddle me." I do as I am told we are now facing each other.

"Carol please touch me. I need you so badly." I can feel two fingers at my entrance slipping slowly inside of me. I wrap my arms around her neck and begin a slow rhythmic dance upon her finger. Her tongues fills my mouth and her fingers do. I can feel my body getting close but she slows me down.

"Take your time my love" she says I take her fingers as deep as they will go.

"Please may I cum? Please baby let me cum" she kisses me softly and nods her head. She lays me on to the floor and enters me hard and fast. Fucking me into tomorrow.


End file.
